William Dunbar, l'histoire d'un Héros
by Belgarel
Summary: Parce qu'en fait, William, c'est pas un personnage mal écrit. C'est juste un incompris, tellement incompris que les vilains scénaristes qui l'ont écrit savaient pas à quel point il était génial.
1. Première geste

**Yup, retour sur FF⋅net ^^  
Cette fanfic est d'un genre un peu particulier. Peut-être sera-t-elle mon premier chantier inachevé, car à l'heure où je publie ce truc, ça fait un bail que j'y ai pas retouché et j'ai très peu d'idées pour la suite. Pas grave, l'idée c'est de rigoler (gentiment) des histoires qui glorifient Willy. Et j'peux vous dire que sur le forum d'où je viens, y'en a un paquet !  
À ce propos, je vous « conseille » Imprévu d'Ikorih, pour bien piger de quoi il en retourne (si jamais j'en venais à écrire le chapitre 3…en attendant, ça vous expliquera la ponctuation du dialogue complètement dégueulasse).  
Sur ce, place au texte.**

* * *

Première Geste : William Dunbar mange des choux

Pour la plupart des élèves du collège Kadic, l'été était une période de bonheur et de réjouissances. Le printemps ayant fait son œuvre, les amitiés fraîchement écloses et les couples nouvellement formés profitaient, insouciants, de l'air chaud et humide de la belle saison dans les fourrés du parc. Autant de visages bourgeonnants que les colléchiennes en chaleur venaient coller aux fleurs patiemment cultivées par Michel Rouiller, avant de les arracher pour les frotter autour du nez de leurs ours mal léchés.  
Mais William Dunbar ne participait pas à l'allégresse générale. Car William Dunbar était malheureux. La pauvre âme ! condamnée à observer de loin, dans un silence résigné, les débris de sa passion foulés sans merci par la cruelle ! Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, l'espoir semblait perdu.

Deux semaines. Cela faisait aujourd'hui deux semaines que Yumi ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Qu'elle l'avait planté avec un désinvolte « Il s'agit d'une cause perdue… » – et s'en était allée batifoler autour de son crétin d'Ulrich. Et désormais, même lui devait le reconnaître : la cause était bel et bien perdue. Cette défaite cuisante laissait dans sa bouche un arrière-goût amer d'injustice. Évidemment, comment pouvait-il encore espérer, après six mois d'absence, retrouver Yumi telle qu'il l'avait quittée : froide, mais secrètement touchée par la beauté mystérieuse du grand ténébreux ?

Et encore, si ça n'avait été que Yumi…

* * *

– Je regrette, William. On n'a pas envie de passer du temps avec toi. Tu es trop une tête brûlée.  
Annonça Jérémie, catégorique.  
– Ouais, et puis ça ferait bizarre de manger en face d'un type qu'on a combattu sur Lyoko…  
Marmonna Ulrich, évitant soigneusement d'affronter le regard de son ancien rival.  
– Vous n'êtes vraiment pas justes ! Pour rappel, je ne suis pas le méchant, dans cette histoire ! Je suis avant tout une victime – et peut-être, la plus grande victime de XANA !  
S'écria William, au bord des larmes.

L'ancien Lyokoguerrier n'était pas vraiment le genre de mec qui pleure facilement, mais là, c'en était trop ! Seul, incompris, forcé de laisser croire qu'il avait joué les imbéciles pendant des mois sans aucune raison, et plombé par un bulletin scolaire tellement désastreux que son père l'avait déshérité et renié – tout cela, il n'était plus capable de le supporter tout seul ! Il avait besoin d'amis, d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, de quelqu'un à qui se confier…  
Et il n'y avait que les Lyokoguerriers à qui il pouvait parler librement de ce qu'il ressentait. Tous les autres ignoraient justement le cœur du problème : le clone-a-Willy, comme Odd l'avait surnommé…

Mais la bande de Yumi resta insensible devant ce plaidoyer. Seule Aelita osa le soutenir – et encore, elle n'avait pas assez de couilles pour le défendre en sa présence, aussi attendit-elle que notre héros se fût éloigné.

– C'est vraiment pas sympa !  
Protesta-t-elle. « Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas été attrapée par la Méduse ?  
– Peut-être, mais toi au moins, t'as pas joué les casse-cous en restant seule dans le Cinquième Territoire.  
Argumenta Yumi.  
– Ben…si, justement.  
Rappela Jérémie, en mémoire de l'épisode 46. À quelques mètres de là, le XANA-guerrier ne put retenir un sourire douloureux en entendant, de loin, la dispute qui s'ensuivit. Vraiment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été attrapé par la Méduse ? Et pourtant, les Lyokoguerriers avaient la méchanceté de le blâmer, lui, plus qu'ils se blâmaient eux-mêmes…

Mais la discussion reprenait déjà une tournure intéressante ; il tendit l'oreille afin de ne rien en perdre…  
– Bah, maintenant qu'on ne peut plus se défouler sur Sissi, il faut bien qu'on se trouve un autre pot de colle à engluer, non ?  
Plaisantait Odd.

Odd. William le connaissait peu, mais il avait déjà l'impression d'en savoir assez. Un vrai connard, celui-là. L'esprit de la bande, au fond. Dom Juan insouciant, briseur de cœurs pour les filles et de couilles pour les mecs, il était pas fiable, imbu de lui-même et semblait bader grave à l'idée d'avoir l'air taré. Alors qu'en fait, c'était qu'une excuse cheapos pour pouvoir faire des conneries en douce dans le dos des gens.

À peine choqué par le rire général qui suivit la remarque d'Odd, William reprit son inventaire de la bande avec une amertume croissante. Jérémie, le gars qui s'en foutait. Paradoxalement, le moins hostile à William, et le pire du lot. Responsable de toute l'histoire, de ce qu'en avait compris le collégien. Et en particulier de cette affaire de double débile. Mais y'avait rien à faire, le troisième n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Ce gars tranquille et travailleur avait pas le même capital antipathie que ses potes, et après tout, il s'était cassé le cul pour le tirer de la merde dans laquelle il l'avait plongé.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Aelita, l'hypocrite de service. Visiblement, avoir les compétences pour réparer ses conneries, ça ne suffisait pas à l'ancienne gardienne de Lyoko pour se sortir le doigt du cul. Après avoir échoué à protéger William lors de sa première sortie, elle avait haussé les épaules, et fait la première partie du concert des Subdigitals au lieu d'essayer de rendre sa vie au type qui était prisonnier de XANA pendant ce temps. Et dire que c'était lui qui l'avait mise sur la voie du mix…Le destin avait une ironie plutôt morbide, des fois…En tous cas, elle avait beau jeu de jouer les saintes Nitouches après ça.

Ulrich, y'avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Juste un con dont Yumi s'était enamourée, pour des raisons inexplicables. Après tout, il était jaloux, immature, chiant, boudeur…Autant on avait tendance à qualifier William de « ténébreux » à cause de ses cheveux noirs et de son charme mystérieux, autant lui-même estimait que cet adjectif allait mille fois mieux à Ulrich Stern, qui dégageait en permanence une espèce de spleen morose à se tirer une balle.

Quant à Yumi…William se sentait toujours confus à propos de cette fille. Si sa mésaventure lui avait bien appris une chose, c'est que Yumi était une connasse. Visiblement plus fière d'avoir « deviné » que « l'intégrer au groupe n'était pas une bonne idée » que désolée de ne pas avoir été là quand il était dans le pétrin, la jeune japonaise n'était ni reconnaissante ni compatissante, et ne s'en voulait pas le moins du monde de lui avoir fait prendre des vessies pour des lanternes en lui envoyant des signaux ambigus pendant toute la saison 2. Pourtant, peut-être à cause de ces premiers instants touchants, où il s'était senti regardé, désiré, peut-être même aimé, William ne parvenait pas à la chasser de son esprit, à la mépriser tout à fait. Il y avait quelque chose de délicat derrière cette barrière d'acier et de pencak-silat, qui lui faisait penser que peut-être, si elle n'avait jamais rencontré Stern, Yumi Ishiyama aurait été – était encore, au fond d'elle – une fille formidable.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir mélancolique et reporta son attention su le contenu de son assiette, en passant un main mélancolique dans sa chevelure aussi noire que les ailes d'un corbeau. Il y avait, dans son assiette, cinq choux de Bruxelles…cinq petites formes blanches et fragiles repliées sur elles-mêmes, comme des enfants difformes aux dos verts et bossus, tremblant à la perspective d'être transpercés par les longues dents de la fourchette. Lentement, presque avec dégoût, le tout-puissant William exécuta sa sentence et enfourna un à un les choux coupables. Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Jérémie. Tous fondirent, se disloquèrent en larmes, broyés par le palais de leur victime.  
Mais quand ce fut le tour du dernier…l'appétit manqua à William. Peut-être étaient les autres choux qui l'avaient écœuré ; pourtant, il aurait voulu se venger de ces autres choux sur le dernier, en l'écrasant plus lentement, plus consciencieusement…Mais l'idée d'abîmer ce chou, même à la fourchette, ne lui faisait soudain plus du tout envie.

* * *

En termes de musique, William était plutôt métal. Mais contrairement à beaucoup de jeunes gens de son âge, il n'était plus de la race des gros beaufs qui secouent la tête sans écouter la musique qui passe entre leurs oreilles : au-delà de ses préférences purement subjectives, le jeune guitariste explorait parfois, en dilettante, la richesse infinie des courants présents et passés. Au fil de ses voyages, il avait acquis cette qualité rare du musicien de talent : une oreille cultivée, et un goût raffiné. Le prix à payer avait été douloureux : certains groupes qu'il admirait jadis (les Subdigitals notamment, pour ne pas les nommer) n'étaient plus maintenant qu'un ramassis de vulgarité prétentieuse à ses yeux, tandis qu'au-dessus de tous les musiciens admirés rayonnait le génie absolu de son nouveau Maître, l'ancêtre de toutes les mélodies, de tous les procédés : Jean-Sébastien Bach.

Les notes coulaient les unes après les autres sur le manche de sa guitare avec une facilité à présent déconcertante : maintenant il pouvait l'exprimer, maintenant il voyait naître les problèmes cachés dans ces notes, les biais d'expression qu'il avait pris en les apprenant et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre – maintenant la musique commençait…  
Comment un violon pouvait seulement jouer une telle partition, il ne cherchait même plus à se l'imaginer : dans son cœur et jusqu'au bout de ses ongles, la chaconne de la deuxième partita était devenue l'âme et la basse d'harmonie de la guitare, et il ne concevait même plus qu'on eût osé écrire après ce morceau parfait. Les solos enflammés des rock-stars ? le rythme du grandiose flamenco ? la majesté des grands orchestres, les dénouements heureux, les lentes extases et mélancolies brusques : pas une note n'y faisait défaut, chaque émotion transparaissait dans cette partition unique, comme dans chaque morceau de Bach.

Autour de lui, les ombres noires des arbres et buissons, l'air frais et ce ciel lourd des heures qui suivent l'averse, la pâle lueur du solennel clair de lune, tout semblait respirer dans un râle, au rythme des chants de ce fantôme d'outre-tombe. William lui-même sentit ses doigts échapper à son contrôle, comme si son corps, son esprit, n'étaient plus que l'outil d'une divinité plus obscure et inflexible que l'avait été XANA, le vaisseau par lequel une âme depuis longtemps disparue revenait des Enfers pour faire pleurer les pierres. Encore et encore, comme des vagues sur la grève érodée, le morceau reprenait, renaissant de ses cendres, s'élevant et parlant comme une bouche d'ombre qui flotterait par-dessus les eaux sans reflets et sans âge, qui sous le regard glacé de l'éternité effrayante, se gonfleraient elles-mêmes de leurs propres larmes. Enfin, le morceau fut mort. Et il n'est pas de mots pour exprimer le deuil du monde dans ce silence.

Ré mineur de Bach, biatch. Tu peux pas comprendre, c'est pour les incompris.


	2. Deuxième geste

Deuxième Geste : William Dunbar n'est jamais surpris.  
Et quand il l'est, c'est déjà moins que les autres, et il se montre pragmatique lui au moins !

Ils s'étaient crus discrets, les petits imbéciles ! Comme si comploter dans une chambre d'internat, derrière une porte qui ne bloquait pas le son, comme si ça c'était discret ! Après avoir vu Yumi s'esquiver en direction des dortoirs à la récréation de dix heures, William l'avait suivie par hasard, et même s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter aux portes, il n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation qui s'était déroulée dans la chambre de Jérémie.

– Et comment tu sais que ce message venait de XANA, d'abord ?  
Demanda sèchement Yumi.  
– Qui d'autre en-dehors de cette salle connaît ce nom ?  
Raisonna Jérémie.

Facile, se dit William : moi. Mais la réflexion de Jérémie, toute incomplète qu'elle fût, sembla faire mouche dans le petit groupe.  
– On peut toujours allumer le Supercalculateur vite-fait pour vérifier.  
Proposa Aelita. « Ça coûte rien d'essayer. »

Inutile de dire que l'idée que XANA fût encore vivant ne plaisait à personne, en particulier à William. Mais pour ce qui était de rallumer le Supercalculateur, c'était un risque encore moins réjouissant, si c'était possible.

– Ça serait quand même une sacrée poisse qu'on ait fait tout ça pour rien…  
Grommela Ulrich. Par « tout ça », il entendait probablement « laisser mourir Franz Hopper » plutôt que « sacrifier six mois de la vie de William » Alors forcément, Aelita se mit à chialer. Dans le couloir, le beau ténébreux ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement grossier que la scène toute entière perdait toute vraisemblance psychologique.

Les autres failles du scénario n'en était que plus frappantes. Une énième histoire de retour de XANA, et puis quoi encore ? À quoi rimait le sacrifice de Hopper si l'aventure ne s'arrêtait pas avec sa vie ? Bien sûr, comme beaucoup d'auteurs de fanfictions type saison 5, on s'abstiendrait d'en parler – ou pire, on inventerait qu'à l'instar de sa Nemesis, le créateur de Lyoko n'était pas vraiment mort ! Une bien sombre alternative, qui donnait à William l'envie de quitter immédiatement l'histoire dont il était malgré lui le personnage principal, quitte à se suicider.

– Sérieusement, j'ai pas déjà assez donné avec Sophie Decroisette et sa bande de saligauds ? Maintenant, faut aussi que des gamins mêmes pas majeurs viennent me faire chier ?  
Cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

* * *

Les deux heures de cours qui séparaient William de la pause déjeuner furent tellement chiantes qu'il vaut mieux les envoyer faire un tour dans une faille spatio-temporelle. De plus, meubler le temps avec des remarques comme « William était nerveux » ou une ribambelle de réflexions sans intérêt réel risquerait de faire passer notre héros pour une lopette avec une psychologie d'un réalisme conventionnel – ce qu'il n'est absolument pas, puisqu'il est visiblement le genre de type qui se contente de hausser les épaules après avoir passé six mois sous forme virtuelle, paumé sur Internet, le cerveau contrôlé par un programme buggué et le corps littéralement désintégré.  
À propos de meublage, ça me ferait chier de raconter proprement mon histoire, alors je vais faire une analepse pour montrer à quel point William a pu souffrir à cause des conneries de nos Lyokoguerriers.

La visite médicale annuelle de Kadic était assurée par l'infirmière scolaire, comme il en est dans tout établissement scolaire français. Une figurante du nom de Yolande Perraudin. En attendant son tour, William restait adossé contre un mur, dans le couloir qui faisait face à la porte de l'infirmerie. Seul. Les yeux fermés, il écoutait un album des Scorpions, dont les paroles coulaient dans son esprit comme un poison latent. C'était toujours mieux que d'entendre les commentaires sur son changement de comportement, qu'on lui servait en boucle depuis son retour.  
Quelle bande de cons, ces PNJ.

En bon utilisatrice du trombinoscope, je peux carrément préciser que Blaise, Priscilla, sortit de l'infirmerie au moment où Yolande appela Dunbar. Ce dernier, cependant, en était au milieu d'une chanson. Pour son plus grand malheur, car on l'en tira de force, pour lui infliger la pire remarque qu'il pouvait imaginer :  
« Hé ben, William ? T'as décidé de recommencer ton canular ? »  
Le jeune adolescent résista à l'envie de se faire passer pour un connard violent collectionnant les dents cassées.

Énième injustice du destin, une mauvaise surprise attendait William à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Visiblement, Madame Perraudin avait un jour eu l'occasion de mesurer la taille du faux William Dunbar, car le carnet de santé de ce dernier contenait un relevé pour le moins étonnant, qui déformait la belle courbe de croissance du jeune homme en la redressant vers le haut. Il va sans dire que pendant que son clone mesurait 1m78, l'original passait six mois sans grandir. Autrement dit…

– Est-ce que tu manges correctement ? Tes grands-parents font-ils de l'ostéoporose ? Y a-t-il des nains dans ta famille ? Un oncle lutin magique peut-êre ? Ou bien un autre enfant, qui te tape trop souvent sur la tête ?

Après un quart d'heure de ce régime, l'infirmière scolaire en était visiblement réduite aux hypothèses les plus ridicules. Elle en avait totalement oublié la visite médicale ! En même temps, elle n'allait pas le relâcher dans la nature un cas aussi unique avant d'avoir de quoi étoffer une publication. Il était urgent de trouver un bobard convainquant.

– Non non non, je vous répète, c'est vraiment simple, y'a rien de mystérieux derrière ça…  
Balbutia-t-il une fois de plus. Vite, vite !…  
Soudain, l'illumination. C'était une explication complètement ridicule, mais elle avait le mérite de tenir debout.

– En fait, c'est un traitement orthopédique à base d'implants plantaires. Le Docteur Lafouille. C'est encore expérimental, mais on espérait beaucoup ; malheureusement, pour moi c'est le retour aux bonnes vieilles semelles, ha ha…  
William sentit son explication se casser la gueule au fur et à mesure qu'il l'échafaudait. En fait, se dit-il, s'il sortait de là avant la fin de l'après-midi, il pouvait s'estimer vraiment chanceux…

Et voilà ! C'était l'anecdote sans rapport avec le chapitre que je voulais vous servir. Il va sans dire que son dénouement n'est pas écrit, mais comme cette scène sert surtout de comic relief on en a un peu rien à foutre. Yolande n'a qu'à retourner à son trou-noir pour le moment, on n'a pas besoin d'infirmière.  
Parce que pour le moment, on est sur le pont de l'usine, et notre « grand » héros est en train de s'extirper des égouts de la ville. Sa filature touche à son but, et dans quelques minutes, il observera, par une fente non sécurisée dans le plafond du laboratoire secret, la rencontre des Lyokoguerriers. On saura enfin dans quelle genre d'histoire il sera destiné à s'illustrer : une histoire de merde sans XANA, ou une histoire de merde avec XANA.

* * *

– Alors ?  
Demanda Yumi après avoir observé le silence pendant dix minutes, que les deux Einstein avaient passées à pianoter sur leurs claviers respectifs, à savoir : le gros avec le fauteuil et les trente-six écrans pour Jérémie, et le petit portable merdique avec trente minutes d'autonomie et la puissance de calcul d'un boulier grec pour Aelita.  
– Alors j'en sais rien.  
Répondit le petit génie avec l'amabilité d'un bouledogue malade. « Y'a pas de Tour activée, mais ça veut rien dire, d'ailleurs je sais même pas pourquoi je fais la remarque. Le territoire de la Forêt et celui de la Banquise ont l'air d'avoir des ratés, mais là encore, rien qui soit lié à XANA. Du coup, je scanne le Réseau à la recherche de Réplikas, mais pour le moment, c'est chou blanc… »

William étouffa un juron. Et ça se prétendait intelligent, mais quelle buse, c'était pas vrai ! Si XANA avait d'une façon ou d'une autre survécu, il était évident que c'était en s'adaptant d'une manière ou d'une autre : on n'allait pas le retrouver en fouillant sur Lyoko ou en traquant des Réplikas détruits !  
Même en supposant que XANA eût survécu, et eût effectivement émis ce message, il était évident que les règles du jeu avaient changé. À tel point que XANA avait volontairement contacté les Lyokoguerriers pour qu'ils rallument le Supercalculateur. Ce que le programme maléfique pouvait espérer retirer d'une telle action, William n'en avait aucune idée, mais une chose était sûre : toute cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon ! En particulier, il était inquiet de voir que Jérémie et Aelita avaient pris la décision de rallumer le Supercalculateur sans plus réfléchir aux intérêts de XANA que ça.

– Mais c'est quoi ce binz ?  
S'exclama soudain Jérémie. À croire qu'il n'avait jamais la situation en main.  
– Que se passe-t-il ?  
Demanda aussitôt Aelita.  
– Apparemment, le programme de virtualisation s'est mis en marche…Quelqu'un utilise les scanners !  
– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Marmonna Ulrich. « Tu penses qu'on devrait aller voir ? »

Sur un plan dramatique, il était logique que quelqu'un se pose la question : ça traduisait l'angoisse du groupe, tout en permettant d'embrayer sur la scène des révélations. Mais comme il était évident qu'on verrait tôt ou tard la clé du mystère, il serait facile de faire apparaître cette question comme une ineptie : c'est donc à Ulrich qu'était revenue la tâche ingrate de la poser. Après tout, il fallait bien inventer des preuves de son idiotie.

Jérémie acquiesça donc en silence, tandis que William se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir deviné avant les Lyokoguerriers que rallumer le Supercalculateur n'était pas une bonne idée. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas les laisser descendre dans la salle des scanners alors qu'il avait une idée bien plus intelligente.  
— Et si on utilisait les caméras de surveillance, au lieu de s'aventurer au-devant d'un éventuel danger ?  
Proposa-t-il depuis son perchoir.

Évidemment, en le voyant descendre, Yumi ne put s'empêcher de prononcer son nom d'un ton interrogateur, avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici. C'était pourtant évident : il ne les espionnait pas, il leur sauvait la vie.  
— Bonne idée.  
Approuva Jérémie. « C'est plus sûr. »

Mais pendant que Jérémie cherchait à appliquer le conseil de William, il fallut subir un bref dialogue entre Yumi, Ulrich et Aelita. Nous estimons préférable de le passer sous silence, car il n'est vraiment pas intéressant. En fait, il est même carrément redondant.  
Enfin, la caméra projeta une image de la salle des scanners sur un des moniteurs. Une fumée épaisse s'échappait d'un des caissons ; heureusement, elle était assez lourde pour ne pas gêner la vue, ce qui permettait de constater que celui-ci demeurait fermé.

— C'est pas normal. Ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps…  
Fit remarquer Aelita. Et en effet, la matérialisation se prolongea pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais au moment où William se demandait si quelque chose allait finir par arriver, les portes du scanner s'ouvrirent, et une silhouette familière s'en extirpa. Trop familière…

Comme il s'attendait un peu à ce genre d'embrouille, William sortit de sa poche un bic qu'il avait préparé et dessina une tache rouge au creux de sa paume en déclarant :  
— Au cas où, le mot de passe est : Méduse. Ça vous va ?

Les autres, cependant, étaient encore sous le choc. Ils regardaient presque passivement la silhouette malingre du bel adolescent ténébreux s'extraire du scanner, osant à peine comprendre…et ne pouvant douter. Ce William-là n'était pas leur camarade de classe : c'était leur vieil ennemi, le guerrier impitoyable, l'incarnation maléfique de XANA qui revenait d'entre les morts. Jérémie, qui s'efforçait de garder les pieds sur terre, souffla :

— Ça, c'était…

Sa voix resta en suspens. Aelita compléta l'expression de sa stupéfaction :

— Inattendu…


End file.
